


The One with a Six Pack of Fosters

by orphan_account



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alicia is a dirty talker, BAMF Elyza Lex, F/F, Fear the Wrathful Dykes, lexark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia manages to knock herself out, a blonde hottie rescues her. They talk and then... they don't have to talk at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with a Six Pack of Fosters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clexa fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Clexa+fans).



Alicia rouses from when she had knocked herself out on a lead pipe running from walkers to find a gun pointed at her face.

"Is there a reason I'm staring down the business end of a Glock?"

"She's a Ruger .45 caliber automatic. And her name is Daisy," comes a woman's voice raspy and definitely Aussie.

"Well, you can put her back in her holster, not hostile."

"Are you bitten?"

"No, well, I was knocked out for a while."

"Yeah, I caught that bit," the woman laughs as she tucks the gun into the holster on her hip. She hands Alicia a glass of water and pain medicine.

"Aspirin. You're gonna have a huge knot there. Memory alright?"

"Yeah, I'm Alicia Clark. I got separated from my family looking for supplies. Walkers found me, I ran, and apparently some hot blonde took pity on me."

"Hot? Well, well, Ms. Clark. I'm Elyza. You can call me Lex if that's easier, either will work."

"What the fuck kind of name is that?" Alicia says after she drains the water and pills.

"It's Australian for badass bitch, for your information."

The blonde sits down on the other end of the couch from Alicia, close but not touching. She's wearing a sleeveless white shirt, a black sports bra peeking out, camo cargo pants that seem to be full of bullets, and black combat boots. She catches sight of a sizeable knife and what seems to be a set of keys. Her blonde hair is wavy, but confined to a messy bun, blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"You done with that once over? Yeah, I'm armed," Elyza kisses both biceps, and it's adorably stupid. Alicia actually laughs for the first time in a long time.

"That's a sound I could get used to," Elyza husks, eyes flicking down to full lips.

"I need some answers before I make out with you, Elyza."

"Then ask away," she replies flopping back on the couch, arms resting over her head.

"Are you Army?"

"Marines, in Australia. Came out to California to visit my parents, found walkers instead. Put bullets in my mum and dad's heads. Raided a gun shop, burned the bodies."

"So this is their house?"

"It's mine now," and for emphasis she kicks her dirty boots up onto the coffee table.

"And what are you up to?"

"I'm stockpiling gear and food, got a garden started out back. I ride my bike during the day, rescue a hot girl or two. Guys if the mood strikes."

"A bicycle?"

"No, it's a Harley. You got to ride it earlier, but I guess you were unconscious. I'll take you out on it tomorrow if you fancy a little jaunt."

"OK, so how are we going to find my family? My radio's gone."

"Well, I don't have any ideas, but you're welcome here as long as you like. It's less depressing to have a mate around. I can teach you to shoot, gotta SR-22 with your name on it. If that's not your bowl of rice, gotta flamethrower. You look like the type of girl who plays with fire. It's a fun way to watch buggers cark it."

"I have no idea what you just said," Alicia admits with a laugh.

"Gimme a mo'. I can get you a mate's rate on some Fosters. Fair warning though, if I have more than 2 I'm definitely kissing you."

"Bring a six pack then," Alicia smirks, taking in the view of the blonde's hips as she walks to the fridge.

Elyza comes back with a six pack of beer and somehow manages to pop the metal caps off with her bare hands.

"Cheers to the end of the world," she says with a smile bringing her glass bottle to Alicia's.

"Cheers, to seeing another day in hell."

As she drinks the lukewarm beer, Alicia has to admit it feels a lot more like heaven around this Australian gun nut. She's already thinking of excuses to give her family when she finally returns.

"So, are you going to stay with me?" Elyza asks, looking a bit nervous for what's to come.

Alicia trails her long fingers down from her exposed shoulder, pale muscular arms, to rest on her hand, feeling scarred knuckles.

"Depends," she says evasively.

"On what exactly?"

"On, as the kids say, what that mouth do."

Elyza laughs hard at this, takes one last swig of beer, then sets both bottles down on the coffee table.

"I'm a believer in actions speaking louder than words," then she's leaning in slowly, giving Alicia plenty of time to stop this before it begins, but there's no reason to. The world's burning around them, might as well have some fun.

When she feels soft lips, she melts into it, her hands coming to the back of her neck, scratching at blonde baby hairs that creep down to her neck. She's got a lap full of Aussie the next moment, and she's staring down at her like she could eat her alive.

The kiss that comes next is faster, harder, and charged with sexual tension. She moans softly as Elyza bites at her lip, tongue coming out to soothe, then slipping into her mouth, running over her own. Alicia brings her arms under the hem of the loose white tank top, hands running up a toned smooth back. She thinks she feels raised skin, a tattoo she thinks vaguely, mind lost to the feel of her heady kiss.

They break then, and Elyza tips Alicia's chin up in her hands.

"You can stop me at any time, Alicia. I won't be offended."

"Even if I wanted to I don't think I have the will power to stop you from doing literally anything right now," she replies, voice an octave lower that usual. She's turned on, and it's showing. Her nails are starting to dig in on the blonde's back.

The white top hits the floor first, and Alicia leans back to take a long, long look. Even as she's traversing the blonde's upper body with her eyes, the sports bra joins it. Alicia ruins her underwear on the spot. She's admired other women's breasts before, but this a new level. She's got her hands on them with no conscious thought of doing so, like there were magnets in her hands. They feel even better than they look, incredibly real, impossibly soft. Elyza is leaning in for another kiss, but Alicia ducks it and instead, licks around a hardened pink nipple. That's when she feels hips rolling subtly.

"You like that, babe?"

 _Oh, God_ , Elyza mutters to herself. She will come in her pants if this goody two shoes starts dirty talking her. Her nipple is sucked into a warm wet mouth, and she's rocking into the body below her. One hands is massaging her left breast, the other is working her pants open.

"I'm gonna fuck you through this couch," Alicia announces, and Elyza lets out an embarrassingly high pitched whine, nodding vigorously. She barely manages to rid the brunette of her top, before she's being laid on the couch. The kiss she gets then is soft and slow, a promise of things to come. Then Alicia is sitting up, unlacing boots, and then her pants and underwear are gone. For good measure Alicia unhooks her bra and lets it fall where ever it wants.

She feels exposed, sharp grey eyes almost black with blown pupils are raking over her, committing every inch of pale skin to memory. She lays there confidently though, watching the way a tongue comes out to wet dry lips. She reaches up after a while and pulls her down by the neck into a heated kiss. She lets out a breathy moan as she feels one of those long fingered hands cup her fully.

"You're so wet for me, babe."

All she can do is nod again, brow screwed up in anticipation, lip between her teeth. And she is very wet. Alicia brings some of it to her lips and sucks in two fingers. It must taste good because she wears a wicked grin then. She can taste herself on Alicia's tongue now, and it sets her skin on fire.

One finger dips into her clenching entrance, and it's sucked in. A second joins a moment later, and they set a rhythm, Elyza rolling her hips, Alicia starting to pound into her, their kisses get sloppier as the pace quickens.

A thumb brushes her clit and she almost bucks, then arches up into the woman above her who pushes back down, one arm snaked between them, the other resting a forearm next to her head. Elyza's got her short nails raking angry red marks down the tanned back.

She isn't sure how much longer she can hold off her release, but then those talented fingers hook up and start hitting that spot, the spot. She's letting loose a relentless stream of expletives, Alicia's, and Oh my God's.

She's going to have several hickeys in the morning she knows. Alicia's on her neck like a vacuum cleaner, biting and sucking her marks. She relents and speaks directly into her ear.

"Elyza, baby, come for me," she breathes out between labored intakes of air. Two more circles of her thumb to the clit, one prolonged rub at the spot deep inside her and she's coming, more than she ever has.

It's a long fifteen seconds before she's on the way down, probably longer than she originally thought possible. When has the ability to open her eyes again, she sees a smug grin, flushed cheeks, messy long brown hair. She leans up on her elbows and gives her teasing long kiss for her troubles.

"Bed?" Elyza asks in a rough husky voice. Alicia just stands, kicks off her cutoffs, and pulls her up and into a tight embrace. This kiss is sweeter than the rest, a kind of kiss that says there's many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Might write more for this awesome ship. They can't take this one away from us because it's not even canon! Fuck you, JRot! Toss me a kudos for the Aussie slang or if you enjoy this at all.


End file.
